


Офис 203 спасает мир

by chipsaestrella



Series: Офис 203 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>за дизайн огромная благодарность <a href="http://kargona.livejournal.com/">Каргоне</a>!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. материнская любовь

_24/10/2011_

Ноль восемь прижимает трубку плечом к уху, достает из шкафа скомканную оранжевую тряпочку, разворачивает ее в гигантский прозрачный шарф, прищуривается, говорит почти спокойно:  
\- Мама, у меня всего четыре дня отпуска, и, что бы ты ни говорила, я проведу их в Тель-Авиве.  
Сворачивает шарф, запихивает его в чемодан, смотрит скептически, раздраженно поджимает губы, говорит:  
\- Мама!.. Вовсе не к "этому непредсказуемому психопату", а к...  
Прерывается, на секунду прикрывает глаза, закрывает чемодан, садится на него, твердо говорит:  
\- Мама, значит, так. Я еще не сошла с ума, чтобы позволить тебе говорить мне все это по телефону... Нет, мама, подожди, не перебивай меня!.. Мама!.. Мама, либо ты меня слушаешь, либо я отключаюсь... Да, да, вот именно. Так вот, во-первых, ты не имеешь права мне это рассказывать открытой линии... Да, мама, я тебе все еще дочь, но только вот допуск у меня не меньше, чем у тебя!.. Мама!.. Мама, послушай меня... В общем, мама, я тебя уверяю, ничего нового ты мне рассказать не сможешь... Да, мама, и про Гонконг тоже знаю... И про Лаос... И про ту деревню... Да. Да, я читала. Нет, не надо мне это все в лицах... Мама...  
Ноль восемь прерывает разговор, глубоко вздыхает, аккуратно разбирает телефон, достает элемент питания, кладет его в правый карман, собирает телефон, кладет его в левый карман, встает, застегивает чемодан, смотрит на часы, садится на пол рядом с чемоданом, обнимая колени, представляет, как достает из пачки сигарету и закуривает.


	2. кадровые вопросы

_25/10/2011, раннее утро_

Министр быстро просматривает оба документа, подписывает первый, берет второй двумя пальцами.  
\- А этот-то в курсе? - спрашивает он.  
Хозяйка пожимает плечами.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты называешь "в курсе".  
\- Не беси меня, - говорит Министр. - Я тебе и твоей девочке еще ваш предыдущий заход не простил. У меня кадры две недели ползали по потолку, искали, где придраться.  
Хозяйка криво улыбается.  
\- Могли бы успокоиться и сэкономить кучу времени.  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, - говорит Министр раздраженно, - что с этим?  
\- Ну, он, конечно, понял, что вокруг него что-то происходит, я же не зря к тебе с ним пришла, он очень хорош. Но, пока ты не подпишешь допуск, Фил, у нас связаны руки.  
Министр медленно кивает.  
\- Знаешь, что, - говорит он задумчиво, сдвигая к ней первую бумагу, - забирай это и иди. А про второго я подумаю.  
\- Фил... - начинает Хозяйка.  
\- Марта, - с нажимом говорит Министр, - перестань. Завтра пришлем с курьером. Все равно твоя девочка в отпуске.  
\- Ты много внимания уделяешь моим кадровым вопросам, - говорит Хозяйка, прищурившись.  
\- Еще бы мне не уделять им внимания, - отвечает Министр, - твои кадровые вопросы потом всему Министерству так аукаются, что... Ладно, все, иди отсюда. Иди, иди, обрадуй эту свою...

_25/10/2011, утро_

\- Тут к телеканалу, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - приходил полицейский. Хотел чего-то странного. Телеканал вcполошился, начал обзванивать филиалы.  
\- И нас? - c интересом спрашивает ноль ноль пять.  
\- Нас - особенно, - жизнерадоcтно отвечает ноль двенадцать. - Вам, бездельникам, вcе равно, говорят, занятьcя нечем, разберитесь хоть, что за полицейский нами интересуется. Ну, и обычное, как проку от нас нет.  
\- Как это нет, - обиженно вступает ноль сорок два, - я им сам вчера переслал такую запись...  
\- Ша, дети, - говорит ноль ноль тринадцать, - что за полицейский? Имя у него есть?  
Ноль двенадцать пробегает пальцами по клавиатуре.  
\- Дывытеcь, - радостно говорит она, показывая на экран.  
\- А он ничего, - задумчиво говорит ноль ноль тринадцать.  
Ноль двенадцать, не оборачиваясь, тычет его локтем под ребра.  
\- Ай! Чего ты, правду говорю!  
\- Правду говорит, - подтверждает ноль ноль пять тоном знатока.  
Ноль сорок два поворачивается к ним:  
\- Кто ничего? Мне тоже покажите!  
Ноль двенадцать театрально вздыхает.  
\- И ты, Брут! - восклицает она. - Женатый человек! Идиоты, читайте лучше, что написано, а не картинки раccматривайте!  
\- Конечно, вот если бы там была фотография Джоли... - говорит ноль ноль тринадцать, усмехаясь.  
\- Сейчас там тоже, знаешь, не Брэд Питт, - раздраженно говорит ему сестра. - Что делать-то будем, специалисты?  
\- Поможем телеканалу, - отвечает ноль ноль пять, широко улыбаясь. - Мы вот с тринадцатым сходим, пообщаемся с этим... Полицейским...  
\- C кем вы там собрались общаться? - спрашивает Хозяйка, наклоняясь к экрану. - А, этот. Это ваш будущий коллега, - говорит она рассеянно, доставая из cумки cложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. - Министр подпишет допуск, восьмерка вернетcя и cама с ним поговорит, не парьтеcь.  
Хозяйка протягивает бумагу, говорит: "Не подведи, дюжина, и вcе такое", - и уходит в cвой кабинет.  
Та провожает её взглядом, разворачивает приказ, читает его и медленно поднимает глаза и смотрит на брата. Отдает ему лист, зажмуривается, спрашивает:  
\- У меня галлюцинации?  
Ноль ноль пять заглядывает ноль ноль тринадцать через плечо, радостно взвизгивает, говорит ноль ноль двенадцать:  
\- Ну что, подруга, добро пожаловать в клуб!


	3. random lj




	4. вопросы культуры

_25/10/2011, утро_

\- Пойдешь со мной на оперу? - спрашивает ноль сорок два.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать поднимает голову от экрана, хмурится.  
\- А Марк?.. - начинает она, спохватывается, поджимает губы.  
Ноль сорок два невесело улыбается.  
\- Мужчины не любят, когда предпочитаешь им работу, - говорит он мягко.  
\- Ничего про это не знаю, - деланно-беззаботно отвечает ноль ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль сорок два мрачно хмыкает.  
\- Так что опера? - уточняет ноль ноль двенадцать.  
\- Опера, - повторяет ноль сорок два, - в Большом театре, в Москве.  
\- Шутишь!.. - выдыхает ноль ноль двенадцать.  
\- Я? - ноль сорок два усмехается. - Билетов, конечно, нет, не было и не будет, но я тряхнул тридцать третьего...  
\- Зазвенело? - с интересом уточняет ноль ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль сорок два приподнимает правую бровь.  
\- Я тряхнул тридцать третьего, - повторяет он, - и из него посыпались билеты. На какие-то там выходные в ноябре.  
\- А выберемся? - с сомнением говорит ноль ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль сорок два пожимает плечами.  
\- Попробовать-то стоит, нет?  
Ноль ноль двенадцать качает головой.  
\- Подумать только, - говорит она восхищенно, - Большой театр!


	5. кризис

_25/10/2011, день_

Звонит телефон.  
Ноль восемь со стоном откидывается на подушку.  
\- Ты же его отключил, - говорит она.  
\- Это другой, - отвечает ноль ноль сорок четыре, выуживая из-под кровати древнюю моторолу. - На случай, как ты говоришь, атомной войны.  
Ноль восемь поджимает губы, молчит.  
\- Да, - говорит ноль ноль сорок четыре, - да. Очень странно. Да, я понял, сейчас буду разбираться. Хорошо.  
Он кладет телефон обратно под кровать, берет со столика блэкберри, включает его, садится по-турецки, говорит:  
\- Ты возвращаешься в Офис.  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- А ты? - она тоже садится, нашаривает левой ногой тапочек.  
\- А я буду выяснять, что происходит.  
Ноль восемь хмурится.  
\- И что происходит? - переспрашивает она, завязывая пояс халата. - Или?..  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре на несколько секунд поднимает на нее взгляд, продолжая что-то набирать на телефоне.  
\- В Офисе тебе расскажут, - отвечает он. - Сейчас придет такси, самолет через три часа, посадочный я пришлю.  
Ноль восемь умывается, одевается, складывает чемодан, не переставая бубнить:  
\- Три дня отпуска... Один день без телефона... И немедленно... Ненавижу трудоголиков... Ненавижу международные кризисы...  
Она защелкивает чемодан, подходит к ноль ноль сорок четыре, который за последние несколько минут не двинулся с места, берет его за подбородок, целует в губы, говорит:  
\- Тебя, между прочим, тоже ненавижу.  
\- Да-да, - отвечает ноль ноль сорок четыре рассеянно. - Лишь ненависть с Юга на Север спешит, обгоняя весну. Я тебя люблю.  
Ноль восемь грустно усмехается, разворачивается на каблуках, берется за чемоданную ручку и выходит из квартиры, не оглядываясь.


	6. вирус

_25/10/2011, вечер_

\- Не поняла я, - говорит ноль восемь, - в каком смысле, вирус?  
\- В прямом, - терпеливо отвечает ноль сорок два, - это было письмо от одного из личных информаторов сорок четвертого, понимаешь? От кого-то другого можно было бы ожидать...  
\- Я думала, - перебивает его ноль восемь, - что мы никому не верим?  
Ноль сорок два вздыхает.  
\- Мы тоже люди, - говорит он. - Тебе ли не знать.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Окей, - говорит она, - значит, Офис словил вирус от этого человека. И?..  
\- Ну, туда к нему выехали. Сегодня ночью должны выяснить, что там происходит. Но, как ты понимаешь, гораздо интереснее, кому нужно было вывести сорок четвертого из Игры и зачем. Это у нас тут полегло полбазы почему-то, и то не совсем ясно, почему. Кое-кто вообще остался бы без телефона.  
\- У него дубль есть, - озадаченно сообщает ноль восемь.  
\- Да это-то понятно, - отмахивается ноль сорок два, - но все равно на переключении он бы потерял часть входящей инфы - часа полтора, я думаю. Мы, кстати, на слетевшей базе и поисках ваших экстренных номеров столько и потеряли, так что ему теперь выяснять, что там случилось.  
\- Между прочим, - заявляет ноль двадцать, - твой номер мы так и не нашли. Тебе это не кажется странным?  
\- Нет, - отвечает ноль восемь, - не кажется. У меня его нет.  
\- Как так нет? - изумляется ноль сорок два. - В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом, - отвечает ноль восемь. - Моя должностная инструкция...  
\- Которую ты сама и писала?  
\- Моя должностная инструкция, - невозмутимо продолжает ноль восемь, - не предусматривает наличия экстренного номера. Я всего лишь личный помощник слэш секретарь. Варю кофе и пишу отчеты. Мне не положено.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, - говорит ноль двадцать. - Самоуничижение тебя старит.  
\- Это ничего, - монотонно отвечает ноль восемь, - моему мужчине нравятся женщины постарше.  
Ноль двадцать воздевает руки к небу.  
\- Да не было у них ничего! - восклицает он. - Вот ты придурошная!  
\- Можно подумать, ты бы знал, - огрызается ноль восемь.  
\- Про всех, значит, знал, - горько говорит ноль двадцать, - а про этого бы вдруг не знал?  
\- Тогда почему... - начинает ноль восемь, но прерывает сама себя. - Нет, неважно, забудь. Короче, я правильно понимаю, что он теперь срочно выясняет, что произошло с его стороны, о чем он не должен был узнать, а мы копаем со своего конца?  
\- Точно так, - отвечает ноль сорок два. - Тебе, кстати, от Хозяйки задание на завтра, - он передает ей папку. - Я так понимаю, у нас новый коллега?  
\- Угу. Я надеюсь, его примут лучше, чем предыдущую новую коллегу.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - говорит ноль двадцать, - если у него тоже будут косяки с допуском...  
\- Не будет у него косяков, - говорит ноль восемь, засовывая папку в сумку. - Нормальный у него будет доступ, для маленьких. А то, понимаешь, загубили мне девку...  
\- Да кто её загубил! - вступается ноль сорок два. - Она сама кого хочешь...


	7. свидетельские показания

_25/10/2011, вечер_

\- Я, конечно, привыкла к разному, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, - но это превосходит мои самые смелые ожидания.  
\- И какие были твои cамые смелые ожидания? - спрашивает ноль ноль тринадцать.  
\- Бордель, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Опиумокурильня. Клуб садо-мазо. Подпольные тараканьи бега.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать морщится, с отвращением окидывает взглядом обшарпанные стены.  
\- Готов поспорить, тараканов тут толпы, - заявляет он.  
В этот момент дверь распахиваетcя и в кабинет влетает невыcокий человечек в длинном старомодном сюртуке.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - воcклицает он, застывая у двери и всплескивая руками, - надеюсь, вы простите меня, все кувырком, такая трагедия, такой ужас!  
Человечек суетливо подбегает к ним, целует руку ноль ноль пятьдесят, пожимает руку ноль ноль тринадцать, отcтупает за cтол, cадится.  
\- Итак, чем могу быть вам полезен? - cпрашивает он, переплетая пальцы в молитвенном жесте. - Ваши коллеги были сегодня, несколько часов назад, забрали тело. Что-то выяснилось?  
Они быстро переглядываются, ноль ноль пятьдесят кивает, ноль ноль тринадцать говорит:  
\- Господин директор, нам нужно еще раз осмотреть место убийства. Я знаю, что наши коллеги уже опросили всех возможных свидетелей, и никто ничего не видел... Но, может быть, вы еще раз поговорите со своим... персоналом? Возможно все-таки...  
\- Конечно-конечно, - восклицает человечек, вскакивая и всплескивая руками, - пойдемте, я провожу вас... А потом еще раз со всеми поговорю.  
Они идут по коридору. Мимо них деловито пробегают две девочки в блестящих платьицах с обручами в руках, потом степенно проходят трое высоких мускулистых мужчин в трико, похожих, как братья-близнецы.

Ноль ноль пятьдесят осматривает комнату, ноль ноль тринадцать включает компьютер.  
\- Я вот не понимаю, - говорит он задумчиво, - почему наши, прости господи, типа коллеги, не догадались забрать технику вместе с трупом? Очевидно же...  
\- Вовсе не очевидно, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят, вставая с колен. - Это во-первых. И они идиоты. Это во-вторых. Что там у нас?  
\- Ничего у нас тут нет. Может, потому и не забрали, кстати. Все потерто.  
\- Развинчивай, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Техническая служба на то и техническая служба, чтобы делать из того, где ничего нет, что-нибудь, где что-то есть.  
\- Ты сама-то поняла, что сказала?  
\- Обижаешь, начальник, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Я всегда понимаю...  
\- Извините, господа полицейские, - раздается от двери голос директора, - я...  
Они синхронно оборачиваются.  
\- Я нашел вам возможного свидетеля, - говорит директор, нервно откашлявшись. - Когда ваши коллеги приходили, его как раз не было, но...  
\- Спасибо вам, господин директор, - перебивает его ноль ноль тринадцать, - мы с радостью поговорим со свидетелем.  
\- Ну, - смущенно говорит директор, - вообще-то их двое, и один из них... в смысле, одна... В общем, вам придется пройти со мной, чтобы... У нас там, в общем, аквариум...

Через час ноль ноль пятьдесят выключает планшет и, устало прикрыв глаза, откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- Вы нам безмерно помогли, - говорит она, выпрямляясь. - Спасибо вам огромное. Надеюсь, мы найдем того, кто убил вашего кло... коллегу.

В такси ноль ноль пятьдесят изучает портрет, сделанный по описаниям свидетелей, ноль ноль тринадцать задумчиво смотрит в окно.  
\- Как ты думаешь, - говорит он внезапно, - она и вправду что ли русалка?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят пожимает плечами.  
\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, - отвечает она. - Какая, собственно, разница?  
\- Ты вообще нелюбопытная! - тоном обвинителя говорит ноль ноль тринадцать. - Тебе что, не интересна механика процесса? Если она и вправду русалка, то как же они с этим карликом...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят закатывает глаза.  
\- Как же я сразу не подумала! Конечно, ты же только что осознал, что твоя коллекция не полна!  
Ноль ноль тринадцать усмехается.  
\- Ну, не то, чтобы прям не полна... Но, как я убедился, есть, есть еще куда стремиться!  
\- Меня гораздо больше удивляет, если честно, - продолжает ноль ноль пятьдесят, - как они умудрились делать это настолько тихо, чтобы их не заметил наш друг-убийца. Мне кажется, они сами еще не поняли, как им повезло.  
\- Тихо... - задумчиво повторяет ноль ноль тринадцать. - И вправду... Вообще, у меня есть кое-какие идеи на этот счет...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят снова закатывает глаза и возвращается к изучению портрета.


	8. офисная ночь

_25/10/2011, ночь_

\- Это все прекрасно, - говорит ноль сорок два задумчиво, глядя на фоторобот, - вот только база еще пока не полностью в кондиции. А в той половине, которая работает, этого типа нет.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - раздраженно cпрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Выкинуть и забыть?  
\- Я предлагаю подождать.  
\- Что у нас вообще происходит? - злобно говорит ноль ноль семь.- Кто-нибудь кофе мне сделает или как? Где у нас вообще офис-менеджер?  
\- Я, я сделаю тебе кофе, - отвечает ноль восемь успокаивающим тоном, - не буянь. У нашего менеджера в анамнезе нервный срыв, она по ночам не работает.  
\- Пули в голове у нее в анамнезе нет? - огрызается ноль ноль семь. - Вот пусть радуется.  
Ноль восемь корчит гримасу, включает кофе-машину.  
\- Все равно я лучше варю кофе, - говорит она.  
Ноль ноль семь заглядывает ноль сорок два через плечо, резко втягивает воздух.  
\- Ого, - говорит он, - старый друг опять попался?  
\- Ты его знаешь? - вcкидывается ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- Еще как знаю, - нехорошо уcмехаетcя ноль ноль семь. - А что он?  
\- Он прислал нам вирус и убил информатора сорок четвертого, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Найти cможешь?  
Ноль ноль семь задумывается.  
\- Меньше, чем за сутки, - говорит он наконец.  
\- Вот это дело, - радостно говорит неизвестно откуда появившаяся Хозяйка. - Тебе кто-то еще нужен?  
Ноль ноль семь пожимает плечами, оглядывает Офис.  
\- Для прикрытия было бы неплохо. Я правильно понимаю, что сам он нам не пригодится, только его наниматели?  
Хозяйка кивает.  
Ноль восемь приносит подносик с кофе, начинает расставлять чашки по столу.  
Ноль ноль семь хищно улыбается.  
\- Тогда мне нужен кто-нибудь с крепким желудком.  
\- Я! - восклицает ноль ноль двенадцать. - Меня, меня возьми! - она подпрыгивает, машет рукой.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят резко разворачивается, смотрит на нее, потом на Хозяйку, потом снова но ноль ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль восемь поднимает голову, оглядывается, быстро выставляет на стол последнюю чашку и громко роняет поднос.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - медленно говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, не отрывая взгляда от ноль ноль двенадцать. - Жаль, не удалась.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, надо же было попытаться, - говорит она, поднимая поднос. - Можно я пойду?  
\- Иди, - говорит Хозяйка. - Только завтра утром не забудь нашего нового сотрудника.  
\- Есть, мэм, - отвечает ноль восемь и уходит.  
\- Можно мы с дюжиной... наедине поговорим? - спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят так же медленно.  
Хозяйка вздыхает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она. - Все остальные свободны. Через час ты, - она тычет пальцем в грудь ноль ноль семь, - и ты, - она кивает ноль ноль пятьдесят, - отправляетесь искать этого типа. Сценарий "Танец дамской разведки". Все понятно?  
Ноль ноль семь кивает, разворачивается, уходит.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят говорит: "Да, босс", - продолжая сверлить взглядом ноль ноль двенадцать. Та смотрит на нее в ответ, не моргая.


	9. семейная сцена

_25/10/2011, глубокая ночь_

Ноль ноль двенадцать глубоко вдыхает, стараясь успокоить бешенно колотящееся сердце, одергивает рубашку, лезет в сумочку, достает зеркало, задумчиво тычет пальцем в кровоточащую губу, горестно восклицает:  
\- Договаривались же про ниже воротника!.. Праздники вот-вот, а ты...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят потягивается, пожимает плечами:  
\- Скажешь родителям, что у твоей девушки отличный хук слева.  
\- Дура кусачая, - бормочет ноль ноль двенадцать, снова трогает губу, вздыхает. - Тебя, кстати, тоже звали, и если ты думаешь, что удастся отвертеться...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят содрогается от ужаса, резко садится, смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Знакомство с родителями? - потрясенно выдыхает она. - Серьезно? Шутишь же?  
\- Ну, почему же, - лениво отвечает ноль ноль двенадцать, хитро улыбаясь левым уголком рта, - все по-честному... Пусть все видят, кто меня бьет!  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят со стоном закрывает лицо руками.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать садится рядом с ней, аккуратно отводит ее руки от лица, целует ее в губы.  
\- Слушай, - спрашивает ноль ноль двенадцать внезапно, отстраняясь и отводя взгляд, - давно хотела тебя спросить...  
\- Ась? - переспрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- Помнишь, давно, летом еще... Ты тогда приехала... И сказала...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят тонко улыбается.  
\- И что же я сказала?  
\- Ты сказала, что не понимаешь, что за игра была с Тамарой. И я тебе объяснила. А потом... - ноль ноль двенадцать вздыхает. - И обозвала тебя дурой, помнится.  
\- Было дело, - соглашается ноль ноль пятьдесят с усмешкой.  
\- Я не понимаю! - с отчаянием в голосе говорит ноль ноль двенадцать. - Не может быть, чтобы ты и вправду не сообразила!.. Ты!..  
\- Сверка реальности, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят тихо, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы ноль ноль двенадцать. - У меня была гуманная версия, что Тамара знала, что происходит, и пошла на это добровольно.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать невесело хмыкает.  
\- Ну, ты даешь, - говорит она, чуть наклоняя голову, - прямо как неродная Офису.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят вздыхает.  
\- Это было, правда, глупо, да, - отвечает она. - Я вот, кстати, думала, что ее мне поручат. Или Бонду. Никак не думала про твоего братца.  
Некоторое время они молчат.  
\- Час прошел почти, - тихо говорит ноль ноль двенадцать наконец. - А что до братца... - она замолкает.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят отодвигается от нее, достает пачку, выбивает сигарету, роется в карманах в поисках зажигалки.  
\- Ну, ты сме-е-елая, - тянет ноль ноль двенадцать. - Курить в Офисе?..  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят глубоко затягивается, пожимает плечами.  
\- Что там с братцем-то? - уточняет она.  
\- Восьмерка говорит, Хозяйка верит во внезапные воспитательные меры, - отвечает ноль ноль двенадцать. - Я, пожалуй, склонна с ней согласиться.  
\- С восьмеркой?  
Ноль ноль двенадцать некоторое время сидит неподвижно, потом неуверенно кивает.


	10. свежая кровь

_26/10/2011, утро_

Ноль восемь подходит к столику, спрашивает: "У вас свободно?" - и садится, не дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Конечно, - машинально кивает сидящий за столиком, не поднимая головы от подноса, потом резко вскидывает взгляд на ноль восемь, осматривает пустой зал вокруг них, снова смотрит на ноль восемь. - Я вас видел недавно, - говорит он, хмурясь. - Вы к шефу приходили.  
Ноль восемь растягивает губы в улыбке.  
\- Было дело, - говорит она. - Впрочем, всего две подписи, и он больше вам не шеф.  
\- Что?  
Ноль восемь ставит на столик большую сумку, некоторое время роется в ней, достает два документа, протягивает собеседнику.  
\- Изучайте, - говорит она. - Трудовой договор и подписка о неразглашении. Ваш начальник уже в курсе.  
Он читает договор, хмыкает недоверчиво.  
\- Это что, какая-то шутка?  
Ноль восемь качает головой.  
\- Какие уж тут шутки, - говорит она. - Все предельно серьезно. Нам срочно нужен новый аналитик. У вас отличные способности и потрясающая интуиция. Вы вот и на телеканал уже даже сходили, правда? В общем, - продолжает она, - "вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен..."  
\- Что?  
\- Извините, глупая цитата, - говорит ноль восемь, слегка краснея. - Не обращайте внимания, читайте.  
Ее собеседник качает головой, вздыхает.  
\- Вы же понимаете, - говорит он, - в это все довольно сложно поверить. "Агент ноль четыре"? Вот прямо так?  
Ноль восемь поджимает губы.  
\- Мы любим пафос, - отвечает она, защищаясь. - Иногда пафос - это все, что нам остается. Если вы согласитесь, сами быстро все поймете.  
\- А если я откажусь?  
\- Тогда я уйду, и ничего не случится. Мы вас больше никогда не потревожим.  
Он еще раз проглядывает оба документа, вздыхает снова.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - говорит он наконец.  
Ноль восемь забирает у него бумаги, складывает их в сумку.  
\- Очень хорошо, - отвечает она, - завтра здесь же. Я буду вас ждать.  
Она встает и, не прощаясь, выходит из кафе.  
Он провожает ее взглядом до двери, затем вскакивает и идет следом.

Ноль восемь сворачивает в грязный переулок, останавливается, прислонившись к стене, ждет.  
Через пару минут он заглядывает за угол и застывает, глядя на нее.  
Ноль восемь улыбается.  
\- Аккуратнее, господин полицейский, - говорит она. - Я ведь тут не одна, на вашем месте я бы не делала глупостей.  
Он хмурится, шагает вперед.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать возникает перед ним, как по волшебству. На ней голубые джинсы и фиолетовая дутая куртка, в руках пистолет.  
\- Без глупостей, - повторяет она за ноль восемь. - Вы еще даже бумаги не подписали, а уже позволяете себе, а? Вам же девушка сказала, завтра в то же время? Сказала. Свободны.  
Он смотрит через плечо ноль ноль двенадцать на ноль восемь, глубоко вздыхает, кивает, молча уходит.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать убирает пистолет, приподнимает правую бровь.  
\- А он ничего, - говорит она. - Будь он девчонкой... Какие у него тэтэха?  
\- Ты же файл видела, - говорит ноль восемь, направляясь к машине.  
\- Видела и забыла, - беззаботно отвечает ноль ноль двенадцать.  
\- Тридцать пять лет, - говорит ноль восемь, открывая дверь и садясь. Ждет, пока ноль ноль двенадцать тоже заберется в салон, продолжает. - Разведен дважды. Сыну десять, живет с матерью, видятся два раза в месяц. На матери, кстати, женат никогда не был.  
\- Ишь, - говорит ноль ноль двенадцать. - А подпишет?  
\- Теперь, когда поглядел на наше представление? Подпишет, - убеждено говорит ноль восемь. - Он, может, о таком шансе с детства мечтал.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать фыркает.  
\- А ты его предупредила, что мы его будем приковывать к компьютеру на одиннадцать часов каждый день?  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Все написано в договоре, только никто не умеет это прочитать. А он все равно дальше номера не пролистал, значит, так ему и надо.  
\- Бюрократочка ты моя, - с нежностью в голосе говорит ноль ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль восемь выжимает педаль газа в пол.


	11. друзья по переписке

Все.  
Отъебись.  
Разговор закончен.

26.10.2011, 10:37,  
To: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Напоминание

> Есть, как не быть-то.  
> Впрочем, если ты хочешь что-то нам предложить... :)

> 26.10.2011, 10:35,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Напоминание

>> А тебе и не надо. У тебя, слава аллаху, муж есть. Или нет уже?

>> 26.10.2011, 10:35,  
To: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>> Суровая ты женщина, дюжина. Что только полтинник в тебе находит, не понимаю.

>>> 26.10.2011, 10:33,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>> Восьмерка пусть за тебя волнуется, ей по должности положено.  
>>>> Я предупреждаю.

>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:29,  
To: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>> О! Волнуешься за меня, я смотрю?

>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:28,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>> Как ты поддерживаешь разговоры, так лучше б ты этого не делала.  
>>>>>> А то, знаешь...  
>>>>>> Всякое бывает.  
>>>>>> Шел, шел, поскользнулся, упал, очнулся - гипс.

>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:27,  
To: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>> Да ладно, ладно, чего ты так нервничаешь, я же просто так спросила, разговор поддержать!..

>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:25,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>> А в глаз не хочешь?

>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:25,  
To: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>> А правда, что за запись с офисных камер наблюдения с 00-15 до 00-56 сегодня ночью знающие люди готовы выложить небольшую государственную тайну?

>>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:22,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: 0012 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>>> Ладно, ладно, все знают, о ком это. Я все поняла, прониклась, устыдилась и передам по адресу.

>>>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:19,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: 020 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>>>> The lady doth protest too much?

>>>>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:18,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>>>>> Хей!  
>>>>>>>>>>>> Это была не я!

>>>>>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:16,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Более того, если кто-то считает, что его это не касается, то хочу уверить, что очень даже касается; все сомневающиеся могут проверить, что курение в Офисе категорически запрещено Правилами, раздел 7, параграф 12.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>> Все сомнения, замечания и предложения по вопросам курения в Офисе прошу высказывать не Тамаре (поскольку Тамара лишком вежлива, чтобы сразу сообщить вам, что именно думает об этом, и куда вам с этим сходить), а мне лично.

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Ваша,  
>>>>>>>>>>>>> 08

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 26.10.2011, 10:16,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: Т at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Напоминание

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Уважаемые коллеги,

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Не имея в виду никого конкретно, хочу напомнить вам еще раз, что в помещении Офиса курение запрещено.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> С уважением,  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Т


	12. о братьях наших меньших (или нет)

_26/10/2011, утро_

Ноль ноль пятьдесят сначала хочет промолчать, но в конце концов не выдерживает и говорит:  
\- Второй день подряд оказываюсь в... в зоопарке. Как-то меня чему-то другому учили, что ли.  
Ноль ноль семь нехорошо улыбается, отвечает:  
\- Это не зоопарк. Это дельфинарий.  
\- Это, конечно, все меняет, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, поджимая губы.  
\- Многое, - твердо отвечает ноль ноль семь. - Собственно, если я правильно понял, вчера тоже был не зоопарк?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят вздыхает.  
\- Нет, - говорит она устало, - не зоопарк это был.

Они спускаются к воде. На деревянных мостках, свесив ноги, сидит абсолютно седой мужчина лет сорока и чешет нос дельфину. Ноль ноль пятьдесят оценивает уровень угрозы как незначительный с возможностью повышения и застывает в полутора метрах от края.

Ноль ноль семь подходит к мужчине, садится рядом, хлопает его по плечу, говорит: "Привет, Дэн". Поворачивается к дельфину, улыбается, говорит: "Привет, брат".  
"Дэн" смеется.  
\- Привет, если не шутишь, - отвечает он. - Давненько ты к нам не заходил. И сейчас, небось, тоже по делу?  
\- Увы, - говорит ноль ноль семь и достает из кармана фотографию. - Знаешь, где найти нашего давнего друга?  
"Дэн" берет фотографию, смотрит на нее пристально, оглядывается на ноль ноль пятьдесят. Ноль ноль пятьдесят мысленно повышает уровень угрозы до оранжевого с переходом на красный, хмурится, делает шаг вперед.  
"Дэн" усмехается, качает головой, отворачивается от нее и показывает фотографию дельфину.  
\- Что скажешь? - спрашивает он.  
Дельфин несколько секунд качается на волнах, словно разглядывая фотографию, потом отвечает длинной переливчатой трелью, ныряет и быстро плывет прочь от берега.  
Седовласый вздыхает.  
\- Вот и я так думаю, - говорит он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, отдает фотографию ноль ноль семь и встает, отряхивая джинсы.  
\- Ну? - нетерпеливо говорит ноль ноль семь.  
\- Я бы предложил вам выпить, - говорит "Дэн", с усмешкой поглядывая на ноль ноль пятьдесят, - но ведь вы же откажетесь?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят смотрит, как он медленно достает из заднего кармана фляжку, откручивает крышечку, делает большой глоток, запрокинув голову. Она представляет, как удар вминает в горло адамово яблоко, прикрывает глаза.  
\- Твоя подруга нервничает, - говорит "Дэн", - так что мы сейчас быстро, пока не началось. Дай мне ручку с бумажкой.  
Ноль ноль семь достает блокнот и огрызок карандаша.  
\- В общем, я тебе напишу адрес, - продолжает "Дэн", - и если наш водоплавающий не врет, то своего друга ты там и найдешь.  
Ноль ноль семь серьезно кивает.

Ноль ноль пятьдесят позволяет себе расслабиться только в машине по дороге в аэропорт.  
\- И что, - говорит она, не глядя на ноль ноль семь, - ты хочешь мне сказать, что он и вправду разговаривает с этим дельфином?  
\- Какая тебе разница? - спрашивает ноль ноль семь раздраженно. - Нам нужен был адрес? Мы адрес нашли. Расслабься и получай удовольствие от общения с животным миром.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят корчит гримасу.  
\- "Нашли", - передразнивает она. - А если это не тот адрес?  
\- Тогда, - философски отвечает ей ноль ноль семь, - за следующим адресом поедем в зоопарк, и твоя мечта наконец-то исполнится.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят не находит, что ему ответить.


	13. на фоне разговора ни о чем

_26/10/2011, день_

Ноль ноль пятьдесят выходит на балкон, плотно прикрывает за собой дверь, достает сигарету, задумчиво разминает ее двумя пальцами, щелкает зажигалкой, закуривает, убирает зажигалку в карман.  
\- Ну, - спрашивает голос ноль двадцать в ее правом ухе, - что там?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят пожимает плечами.  
\- А то ты сам не слышишь, - отвечает она.  
Ноль двадцать некоторое время молчит.  
\- А я второй канал отключил, - говорит он наконец. - У меня желудок слабый.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят изумленно хмурится.  
\- Неожиданно, - говорит она, выдыхая дым.  
\- Не издевайся, - раздраженно говорит ноль двадцать, - я на такое, если хочешь знать, не подписывался.  
\- Да кто издевается, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят, - я и сама, знаешь, сегодня большая молодец оказалась, так что...  
Она затягивается, тушит сигарету, кладет окурок в карман.  
\- В смысле? - уточняет ноль двадцать. - У меня все ходы записаны, вы нормально прошли сегодня...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят некоторое время смотрит вниз, потом садится на пол, прислоняется спиной к балконной двери, говорит:  
\- Пройти-то мы прошли... Но этот урод с дельфином меня довел.  
Она вздыхает, молчит, потом продолжает:  
\- Он, если ты помнишь, понял, что я нервничаю...  
\- Я тоже занервничал, - перебивает ее ноль двадцать, - он же псих! На него досье в пять сантиметров!..  
\- На меня тоже досье... немаленькое, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Это не повод нервничать так, чтобы было видно, согласись.  
Ноль двадцать пытается что-то сказать, потом, видимо, передумывает, но в конце концов не выдерживает:  
\- И что теперь? - спрашивает он после паузы.  
\- Готовьте обитую мягким комнату, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, доставая очередную сигарету. - Вернусь и сдамся в утиль, - она замолкает, поворачивается, прикладывает ухо к двери, прислушивается. - У тебя вторая линия-то пишется?  
\- За кого ты меня?.. А что, включать звук?  
\- Включай, - решительно говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, встает, убирая сигарету обратно в пачку, глубоко вдыхает, резко распахивает дверь и шагает внутрь.


	14. мозаика

_26/10/2011, ранний вечер_

\- Я знаю "как" и "куда", - говорит ноль ноль сорок четыре в трубку. - Я не знаю, "кто" и "что".  
Хозяйка хмыкает.  
\- Мы уже знаем "кто", - говорит она. - Это наша любимая "Корпорация Бессмертие".  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре поджимает губы, прикидывает масштаб бедствия и остается результатом прикидок недоволен.  
\- Я не смогу пойти туда ночью, - говорит он. - Я даже не уверен, что я смогу пойти туда завтра. А надо, чтобы я пошел туда завтра.  
\- Так плохо? - спрашивает Хозяйка.  
\- Отвратительно, - отвечает ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Они отправили в Москву посылку размером сорок на сорок на пятнадцать, и послезавтра вечером будет аукцион. Я даже знаю, где. Я, в общем-то, уже даже написал вам об этом подробнейшее письмо.  
\- Вижу, - говорит Хозяйка. - Хорошо, я подумаю. Пока не дергайся.


	15. приглашение на казнь

_26/10/2011, ранний вечер_

\- Нам нужны пригласительные на открытие Большого театра, - говорит Хозяйка.  
Ноль ноль тридцать три смотрит на неё изумленно, моргает, спрашивает неуверенно:  
\- А билеты на новогодний концерт в Вене нам не нужны?  
\- А ты можешь? - немедленно уточняет ноль сорок два.  
\- Могу, - говорит ноль ноль тридцать три. - На две тысячи шестнадцатый год - могу.  
\- В чем проблема? - спрашивает Хозяйка.  
\- Пригласительный на открытие Большого театра, - медленно говорит ноль ноль тридцать три, - стоит два миллиона рублей. И это еще если очень повезет.  
\- А в человеческих деньгах это сколько? - уточняет ноль сорок два.  
\- Не надо, - быстро говорит ноль восемь, - слово "миллионы" наводит меня на мысль, что бюджета нам на это не хватит в любой валюте.  
\- Ну, почему же, - задумчиво отвечает ноль сорок два, - в долларах Зимбабве, скажем...  
\- Итак? - говорит Хозяйка.  
\- Мне надо позвонить, - говорит ноль ноль тридцать три, отводя взгляд. - Может, я найду пару выходов. Но все равно, это мне будет дорого стоить. Не в деньгах, конечно, - добавляет он поспешно, поймав взгляд ноль восемь.  
\- Можем продать кого-нибудь в сексуальное рабство, - заявляет ноль ноль пять. - Кого-нибудь не очень нужного.  
\- Тебя, например, - немедленно реагирует ноль ноль двенадцать. - Ты уже почти год только место за компьютером занимаешь!  
\- Так, - резко говорит Хозяйка, - ну-ка быстро все вымелись отсюда кроме дюжины и пятерки.  
Ноль восемь делает большие глаза и по стеночке начинает выбираться из кабинета.  
\- А ты чего не осталась конспектировать? - спрашивает ее ноль ноль тридцать три, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Я похожа на самоубийцу? - говорит ноль восемь.  
Ноль ноль тридцать три качает головой.  
\- Это потому, - назидательно говорит ноль сорок два, - что она не самоубийца.  
Ноль восемь уверенно кивает.


	16. рабочая ночь

_26/10/2011, глубокая ночь_

Ноль ноль тринадцать задумчиво теребит закрученный в спираль проводок устройства радиосвязи, цепляет его на ухо, снимает, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Позапрошлый век какой-то, - говорит он уныло. - Нельзя было что-нибудь другое?..  
Ноль ноль тридцать три хмурится.  
\- Если у тебя есть какие-то еще варианты... - начинает он.  
\- Нет, нет, - поспешно говорит ноль ноль тринадцать, поднимая руки, - я все понимаю, у тебя будут приглашения на три совершенно определенных лица, и нам надо всячески соответствовать. Я ничего. Я могу!  
\- У тебя хоть пистолет будет, - говорит ноль ноль пять угрюмо. - А у меня только три шпильки в волосах.  
\- Могу сделать тебе прическу в четыре шпильки, - говорит ноль восемь. - И даже в пять.  
Ноль ноль пять только отмахивается. Ноль восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Наше дело предложить, - говорит она.  
\- Беда в том, - говорит ноль ноль тридцать три, - что приглашения нам не подадут вместе с каретой к самолету. В идеале вообще надо, чтобы их завтра втихую кто-то забрал, а потом уже как-то незаметно передал нам... По ходу пьесы.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать и ноль ноль тринадцать переглядываются.  
\- Сделаем, - говорят они хором.

_26/10/2011, еще более глубокая ночь_

~~Я за тебя боюсь~~ , - не пишет ноль восемь. - ~~У меня такое нехорошее предчувствие от всего этого, меня трясет от одной мысли, что ты туда пойдешь, один, без прикрытия. Может быть, не надо? Какая разница, что они там продают. Не ходи.~~  
Ноль восемь пишет:  
 _Marry a woman with one leg and shave with a straight razor.  
And carve your name in her arm._  
И получает в ответ:  
 _Я ношу в душе твой светлый образ, Валя,  
А Лёша выколол твой образ на груди._  
Ноль восемь смеется.  
"Господи, - думает она, - ну что мы за идиоты".


	17. на дерибасовской хорошая погода

_27/10/2011, утро_

Ноль ноль двенадцать предъявляет паспорт унылой пограничнице, застегивает куртку, поудобнее перехватывает сумку и выходит в пеструю толпу встречающих и таксистов аэропорта Domodedovo (ей всегда нравилось это бессмысленное название).  
Навстречу ей с воплем: "Дженни!" - кидается невысокая пухлая брюнетка (Мария Васильева, 25 лет, копирайтер-фрилансер, подруга Дженни, журналистки телеканала "203"). Ноль ноль двенадцать смеется, бросает сумку на пол, обнимает ее, целует в щеку.  
\- Привет, Маша, - говорит она, слегка запинаясь, проворачивая чужие слова на языке, как мелкую гальку, - отлично выглядишь, похудела!  
Маша краснеет, мнется, потом ржет, хлопает ноль ноль двенадцать по плечу, говорит: "Врешь ты все", - и подталкивает ее в сторону выхода.  
Они садятся в Машин "Хюндай", небрежно пихнув сумку на заднее сиденье.  
\- Покажем тебе знаменитые московские пробки, - говорит Маша.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать хмыкает, кивает.

"Знаменитые московские пробки" вызывают у ноль ноль двенадцать жажду крови, и она даже радуется, что в этот раз оружие ей не положено. Она поддерживает ненапряжный разговор ("Да и не надо было тебе меня встречать!" - "Ой, да брось, отдать тебя на растерзание таксистам, что ли?" - "Я доехала бы на экспрессе..." - "Ты видала эти экспрессы?.."), прокручивая в голове планы встречи-передачи билетов. Пусть даже тридцать третий поклялся, что все договоренности будут соблюдены, и все-таки, все-таки ноль ноль двенадцать продолжает просчитывать варианты.

Ближе к центру (или, возможно, ближе к полудню) пробки постепенно начинают рассасываться, и Маша лихо слетает с Большого Каменного моста, неаккуратно подрезая побитые жизнью "Жигули". Стиль московских водителей ноль ноль двенадцать для себя определяет как нечто среднее между врожденным неумением договариваться и врожденным же стремлением к саморазрушению. Водитель "Жигулей" пристраивается к ним справа, опускает стекло и выдает фразу, смысл которой ноль ноль двенадцать понимает только приблизительно, и потому не может точно определить, действительно ли предложенное физиологически неосуществимо. Маша показывает ему средний палец и отвечает в том же духе. Ноль ноль двенадцать впервые за много лет чувствует себя неловко.  
\- Маш, - говорит она, - может, не надо?..  
\- Ты выйти хочешь? - раздраженно спрашивает подруга. - Хочешь! Тогда молчи!  
Ноль ноль двенадцать поджимает губы, предчувствуя эскалацию конфликта, однако "Жигули" (видимо, точно в соответствии с Машиным планом) ускоряются и исчезают в плотном потоке машин. Маша останавливается у левой обочины.  
\- Аккуратнее, - говорит она уже абсолютно спокойно, - посмотри там. А то дверь сметут и не заметят. И ладно еще, дверь. Тебя, в общем, тоже сметут, а тебя, подруга, жальче, чем дверь.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать улыбается, благодарит ее, берет сумку, оглядывается и начинает прикидывать, не проще ли будет перелезть на заднее сиденье и выйти с левой стороны. Наконец она улавливает просвет, бросает Маше: "Я позвоню попозже", - быстро выскакивает из машины, машет рукой и ныряет в метро.


	18. офисное гостеприимство

_27/10/2011, день_

Тамара приветливо улыбается. Ноль четыре неуверенно смотрит на нее, на вывеску на двери, снова на нее, хмурится, говорит:  
\- Извините... Я, кажется, ошибся...  
\- Нет-нет, я думаю, что вы как раз не ошиблись! - радостно говорит Тамара. - Вам же сказали - в офис двести три на пятом этаже, правда?  
Ноль четыре кивает.  
\- Так это мы! - еще более радостно говорит Тамара.  
\- Редакция?..  
\- И это тоже мы!  
Ноль четыре снова хмурится, качает головой.  
\- Да вы проходите, проходите, - говорит Тамара, - нам ведь тоже сказали, что вы придете, мы вас ждем, - они входят внутрь, ноль четыре здоровается с Дианой (та лениво кивает), нервно оглядывается.  
\- Вот тут мы и работаем, - продолжает Тамара. - Вы бумаги принесли? Давайте, я потом передам агенту ноль восемь, а она отвезет в отдел кадров.  
Тамара берет папку с бумагами под мышку, стучит в дверь, открывает ее, не дожидаясь ответа, пропускает ноль четыре вперед, чуть подталкивает его в спину, когда он мешкает в дверном проеме.  
\- Это - наш новый коллега, - говорит она, - прошу любить и жаловать!  
\- Добрый день, - говорит ноль четыре.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать поднимает взгляд от разобранного "Глока", оценивающе оглядывает ноль четыре с ног до головы, одобрительно кивает.  
\- Здравствуйте, коллега, - говорит он. - Добро пожаловать, - и снова наклоняется над столом.  
Тамара хмурится.  
\- Раздел сто двадцать восемь, - говорит она твердо, - параграфы с пятнадцатого по восемнадцатый.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать, не поднимая головы, машет на нее рукой.  
\- Иди, иди, дочь моя, - говорит он, - и больше не греши. Иначе, понимаешь, станешь восьмеркой в следующей жизни.  
\- Неизвестно, - отвечает ему ноль сорок два, отрываясь от компьютера, - плохо ли быть восьмеркой в следующей жизни! Здравствуйте, новый коллега! - продолжает он без паузы.  
Ноль ноль пять хмыкает.  
\- Чем же, позволь спросить, хорошо быть восьмеркой? - спрашивает она, подходя к ноль четыре и протягивая ему руку. - Добрый день, коллега, не обращайте внимания на идиотов.  
\- А какого мужика восьмерка отхватила! - говорит ноль сорок два мечтательно.  
Ноль ноль пять закатывает глаза.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать задумчиво кивает.  
Ноль четыре беспомощно оглядывается на Тамару.  
Входит ноль восемь, смотрит на всех по очереди, вздыхает.  
\- Желание произвести впечатление на нового коллегу, несомненно, похвально, - говорит она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, - но можно ли при этом не нарушать Правила настолько откровенно? - забирает папку у Тамары и выходит.  
Тамара пожимает плечами.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - говорит она. - Поскольку бумаги вы уже подписали, деваться вам, в общем, все равно некуда. Сегодня можете сесть вот на это место, - она кивает на компьютер ноль ноль двенадцать, - а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Ноль четыре садится, включает компьютер, оглядывается по сторонам.


	19. раз пошли на дело...

_27/10/2011, вечер_

Ноль ноль сорок четыре поднимает взгляд от телефона, говорит индифферентно:  
\- Не ожидал.  
\- Ты нам не рад? - оскорбленно спрашивает ноль ноль два.  
\- Он нам не рад! - подхватывает ноль ноль семь. - Он ждал молодую красивую женщину, а получил нас!  
\- Клоуны, - безразлично отвечает ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Что с агентом два нуля пятьдесят?  
\- Отдыхает, - отмахивается ноль ноль семь. - А нам бы, пожалуй, поработать бы? Идем?  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре кивает.


	20. nightfall

_27/10/2011, вечер-ночь_

Ноль сорок два готовится к рабочей ночи тщательно: запасает термос кофе, три яблока, пять протеиновых батончиков и говорит ноль четыре:  
\- Вы тоже можете остаться, - тут он улыбается, - я же вижу, что вам хочется.  
Ноль четыре смущенно снимает очки, вертит их в руках, снова надевает.  
\- Я сегодня читал Правила... - начинает он.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - ноль сорок два машет на него рукой. - Мало ли, у кого какой допуск. Вашего вполне хватит, чтобы послушать, а говорить вам уж точно не придется.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит ноль четыре, - я вам... очень признателен.  
Ноль сорок два улыбается еще шире.  
В принципе, его присутствие не обязательно, потому что как раз сейчас ноль ноль два организует где-то там точно такой же центр связи (разве что оружия и фотокамер у него больше, чем в Офисе), но Правила есть Правила есть Правила, и не нужно быть ноль восемь, чтобы это понимать.

Ноль четыре остается.  
Ноль сорок два показывает ему план здания.  
\- Они войдут, когда у охранников будет пересменка, - объясняет он. - Потом пройдут вот сюда, здесь должны быть документы, которые мы ищем.  
\- Документы?  
Ноль сорок два кивает.  
\- Три дня назад из лаборатории был вывезен пакет с чем-то, что завтра продадут на аукционе в Москве. Нам нужно знать, что это, чтобы это перехватить.  
Ноль четыре хмурится.  
\- Но если вы... мы... даже не знаем, что это? Зачем?  
\- Ну, - начинает ноль сорок два, - это долгая история. В том числе долгая история наших отношений с Корпорацией "Бессмертие". И привычка спасать мир, конечно, - он опять улыбается, в этот раз немного смущенно.  
Ноль четыре неуверенно кивает.  
В этот момент оживает динамик.  
\- Агент ноль ноль два на месте, - говорит он.  
\- Седьмой на месте.  
\- Сорок четвертый на месте.  
Ноль сорок два нажимает клавишу связи.  
\- Ну, - говорит он, - с богом. Несите возмездие во имя луны.  
"Псих!" - откликается динамик (ноль сорок два смеется), и на некоторое время все затихает, лишь изредка коротко и по делу переговариваются полевые агенты.  
Ноль сорок два делится с ноль четыре батончиком и яблоком.  
Ноль четыре уже смиряется с мыслью, что больше этой ночью ничего не произойдет, как вдруг тишину взрывает приглушенная, но отчетливая автоматная очередь.  
Ноль сорок два моментально вставляет в ухо горошину радио, отключает громкую связь и быстро-быстро выбивает дробь на клавиатуре.  
Ноль четыре закусывает губу, оглядывается, встает, снова садится, снимает очки, протирает линзы, надевает очки... Наконец застывает в напряженной позе, глядя в спину ноль сорок два.  
Проходит полчаса. Ноль сорок два за это время произносит всего несколько фраз, смысла которых ноль четыре не улавливает.  
Внезапно ноль сорок два резко поднимает голову от экрана, разворачивает кресло к ноль четыре, вытряхивает из уха радио, включает, не глядя, громкую связь.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, - говорит он тихо.  
\- Здесь ноль ноль два, - говорит динамик. - Операция провалена. Повторяю, операция провалена. Я ложусь на дно, уходить буду по маршруту четырнадцать точка вэ. Агент ноль ноль семь уходит по маршруту два точка бэ точка два. Агент ноль ноль сорок четыре, полевой игрок, из Игры выбыл. У меня всё.  
По спине и рукам ноль четыре ползут мурашки.  
Ноль сорок два выдыхает.  
\- Понял и принял, - говорит он все так же тихо. - Отключаюсь.  
Некоторое время они сидят неподвижно, потом ноль сорок два вскакивает, достает мобильник, идет к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Извините, - бросает он на ходу, - я... Мне надо позвонить. Это...  
Ноль четыре медленно кивает.  
У самой двери ноль сорок два останавливается, поворачивается, некоторое время смотрит в пол, потом на ноль четыре.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Офис, - монотонно говорит он наконец и выходит.


	21. это я фиолетово-черный

_28/10/2011, утро_

Ноль восемь тщательно одевается не в черное. В результате, когда она смотрится в зеркало в прихожей, на ней темно-фиолетовое платье, темно-коричневые сапоги и синее пальто.  
Ноль восемь на всякий случай еще раз проверяет, выключен ли утюг, закрыты ли окна.  
Выходит из дома, доходит до машины, садится, включает зажигание, снимает машину с тормоза, застывает на секунду.  
Снова дергает ручник, складывает руки на руле, утыкается в них лбом, медленно глубоко дышит.  
Достает из кармана телефон, находит номер, звонит.  
\- Да? - говорит трубка.  
\- Мама... - говорит ноль восемь.  
Трубка молчит.  
\- Мама, - повторяет ноль восемь. - Что мне делать?  
Трубка некоторое время молчит, потом спрашивает аккуратно:  
\- А ты... не беременна?  
Ноль восемь от неожиданности открывает рот, коротко истерически смеется и задает встречный вопрос:  
\- А ты думаешь, это наследственное?


	22. nothing happens to me

_28/10/2011, утро_

\- Вы ведь ведете блог? - спрашивает доктор.  
Ноль восемь кивает.  
\- Напишите туда что-нибудь, - говорит доктор. - Это должно вам помочь, выражение эмоций...  
Ноль восемь невесело улыбается.  
\- Я боюсь, - говорит она, - читатели моего блога будут удивлены внезапным столкновением с моими эмоциями, доктор.  
Доктор поджимает губы.  
\- О чем же вы обычно пишете?  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами, смотрит в пол.  
\- Стандартный набор современной офисной девушки, полагаю, - отвечает она. - Немного одежды, немного культуры, много политики. Не то, чтобы я могла писать о работе, как вы понимаете.  
\- И вы совсем не пишете о том, что с вами происходит? - уточняет доктор. - Вне работы?  
Ноль восемь поднимает голову, смотрит на доктора в упор.  
\- Ничего со мной не происходит, - отвечает она.


	23. ноль восемь не плачет

_28/10/2011, день_

\- Это... - говорит ноль ноль восемнадцать, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Да? - мягко переспрашивает ноль восемь.  
\- Я сделал отчет, - говорит ноль ноль восемнадцать. - Ну, про то. Которое.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит ноль восемь, забирая у него папку. - Хотя вообще срок был завтра.  
\- Ну... - говорит ноль ноль восемнадцать, отводя глаза. - Я тут это...  
Звонит телефон, ноль восемь снимает трубку.  
\- Зайди ко мне, - говорит Хозяйка.

\- Ты как? - спрашивает Хозяйка, глядя в монитор.  
\- Мне сегодня уже сдали пять отчетов, - отвечает ноль восемь. - Три заранее, еще два по давно забытым историям времен примерно войны в Заливе, на которые я, честно говоря, не рассчитывала. И еще все оружие из Офиса убрали.  
Хозяйка отрывает взгляд от компьютера, смотрит на ноль восемь, приподняв правую бровь.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Заботятся, - говорит она.  
\- Ты как? - повторяет Хозяйка, вздыхая.  
Ноль восемь кривит губы.  
\- Плохо, - говорит она. - Но я была с утра у психолога и самоубийство не планирую.  
Хозяйка кивает.  
\- Иди, поплачь, - советует она. - Не полегчает, но хуже тоже не будет.  
\- Есть, босс, - отвечает ноль восемь, разворачивается, выходит из кабинета.


	24. сегодня в город прибывают варвары

_28/10/2011, день_

У Наташи Cкворцовой собственные представления о том, когда стекло между пассажирскими сиденьями и водительским должно быть поднято: когда паccажиры попросят ее об этом (два раза).  
Ceгодняшние не проcят.  
Для развлечения Наташа дает всем клиентам прозвища. Для проcтоты она эти прозвища cокращает.  
Ceгодняшние: Блондинка, она же Бэ, Хозяин Блондинки, он же ХэБэ, и Охранник Хозяина Блондинки, он же Охр, он же, по здравому размышлению, Огр (хотя, сказать по правде, никакой этот парень не огр - среднего роста, худощавый, серьезный, с проводком в правом ухе и cимпатичный - из тех, кого в Наташиной девчачьей компании обозначают коротким "я б дала"). Наташа слушает их разговоры внимательно и не стесняясь - будет, что раccказать подругам, а то и написать в жэжэ.  
Бэ всем недовольна: ХэБэ обещал свозить её на Багамы, а притащил в вонючую Москву слушать какую-то вонючую оперу ("Концерт, дура!" - "И на концерт твой мне насрать, мудак!")  
ХэБэ ругается с ней с вялым остервенением давно привыкшего человека, а в перерывах звонит каким-то людям и решает какие-то дела.  
Огр сидит неподвижно, каменеет лицом, молчит.  
Поcле какого-то оcобо мощного паccажа от Бэ (Наташины знания языка не позволяют ей понять, что именно было сказано), ХэБэ теряет терпение.  
\- Так, - говорит он с отвращением, - все, сейчас мы будем жрать водку!  
Блондинка морщит носик.  
\- А тут только шампаааанское, - обиженно тянет она.  
\- Мы, - говорит ХэБэ уверенно, - будем жрать настоящую аутентичную руccкую водку!  
Он, видимо, оглядывается по сторонам и говорит Наташе:  
\- Останови, вон возле того магазина!  
Наташа аккуратно паркует лимузин к обочине.  
\- Ну, - бросает ХэБэ нетерпеливо, - чего раccелся? Давай, пошел за водкой, пошел!  
Огр, не меняя выражения лица, выбирается из автомобиля и идет к павильону. Когда он оказывается у входа, дверь резко раcпахиваетcя, и из неё вылетает девица в бесформенной куртке. Половина лица ее замотана ярко-красным шарфом. Девица врезается в Огра, отскакивает, что-то вопит и уносится в сторону метро. Огр входит в магазин.

("Cмотри, куда прешь, скотина!" - восклицает ноль ноль двенадцать и как можно быстрее исчезает с места встречи)

У Большого театра ХэБэ договаривает по телефону ("Все, все, хватит мне рушить мозг, мы уже тут на месте, я с тобой потом поговорю, идиот"), Бэ поправляет прическу ("Шпильки красивые, - думает Наташа, - а длинные какие, убить такой можно, небось"), Огр выскакивает из машины, держит дверь хозяевам. ХэБэ, не оглядываясь, щелкает пальцами, Огр лезет в карман, вытаскивает белый конверт, достает яркие прямоугольнички, - видимо, пригласительные, - отдает ему. Наташа наблюдает за ними в зеркало. ХэБэ цепляет Бэ себе на локоть, и они нетвердым шагом направляются к театру.  
Огр смотрит им вслед, потом оборачивается, ловит взгляд Наташи в зеркале, подмигивает ей и быстро уходит за ними. Наташа изумленно хлопает глазами, краснеет.


	25. ноль ноль пятьдесят просыпается

_28/10/2011, день_

Ноль ноль пятьдесят приходит в cебя медленно, как будто выползает из густого грязно-желтого марева. Над ней маячит перевернутое лицо Доктора.  
\- Ну, как мы? - cпрашивает он, улыбаясь.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят прикрывает глаза, сглатывает, пытаясь унять внезапную тошноту.  
\- Ты мне дал хороших таблеточек, Док, - бормочет она. - Я думала, пару раз по щекам и домой отправите.  
\- Ошалела ты, мать, - говорит Доктор, уже не улыбаясь. - Первая на моей памяти паническая атака в стенах Офиса, а ты говоришь, домой?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят пытается пожать плечами и обнаруживает, что ее руки приcтегнуты к железной раме кровати.  
\- Это еще зачем? - спрашивает она, звеня наручниками на правом запястье.  
Лицо Доктора cдвигаетcя куда-то влево, пропадает из ее поля зрения.  
\- Док? - ноль ноль пятьдесят обнаруживает, что не может повернуть голову, а еще что веки так тяжелы, и глаза закрываются, как она ни пытается удержать их открытыми.  
\- Док?.. - шепчет ноль ноль пятьдесят и снова отключается.


	26. говорит и показывает москва

_28/10/2011, вечер_

\- Не смешно! - говорит ноль сорок два.  
\- А я что, смеюсь? - восклицает ноль двадцать. - Смеюсь я, по-твоему?  
\- Что у вас? - спрашивает Хозяйка.  
\- Жопа, - кратко отвечает ноль двадцать.  
Хозяйка приподнимает левую бровь.  
\- Конкретнее, - говорит она.  
\- Конкретная жопа, - послушно отвечает ноль двадцать.  
\- Жопа - не то слово, - говорит из динамика голос ноль ноль пять. - Вообще никакой связи, босс! Просто пусто. Минус, мать его, третий уровень, и зал, прости меня господи, Бетховен. Бетховен! А мы даже не знаем, что нам, собственно, нужно на этом гребаном аукционе, потому что все упаковано в однотонные ящики разных размеров и называется примерно "Белоснежный цветок лотоса в ярко-зеленой траве"! Нормальные они тут?  
\- Ты сама-то где? - спрашивает Хозяйка.  
\- Покурить вышла, - говорит ноль ноль пять раздраженно. - Устроила скандал, стою носом в колонну, дымлю как паровоз и молюсь, чтобы никто не засек. Какие будут указания?  
\- По размеру ориентируйтесь, - говорит ноль сорок два быстро. - Других вариантов все равно нет.  
\- Спасибо, Кэп, - ядовито говорит ноль ноль пять. - Полезные и оригинальные идеи есть?  
\- Водки привезите, - говорит ноль двадцать. - Будет, чем запить конец света.  
\- Ненавижу, - с чувством отвечает ноль ноль пять и пропадает со связи, вновь погрузившись, очевидно, в недра Большого театра.


	27. романтИк

_28-29/10/2011, ночь_

Ноль восемь приносит кофе ровно в полночь.  
\- Да по тебе часы можно сверять! - восклицает ноль ноль семь радостно.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами, отворачивается к двери.  
\- Слушай, - говорит ноль ноль семь, - я на тебя смотреть не могу. Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе полегчало? Хочешь, я убью для тебя кого-нибудь?


	28. ноль ноль пятьдесят просыпается снова

_28-29/10/2011, ночь_

\- Док, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, - не отдавай меня мозгоправам, пожалуйста. Я тебе так все расскажу.  
\- И что же ты мне расскажешь? - спрашивает Доктор.  
\- А ты меня отцепишь? - ноль ноль пятьдесят снова звенит наручниками.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, - отвечает Доктор, хмурясь. - Тебе Правила зачитать?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят вздыхает, отворачивается от Доктора, прикрывает глаза.  
\- Я боюсь, - говорит она тихо. - Я ее так люблю, Док. Я так за нее боюсь.  
\- За дюжину, - неизвестно зачем уточняет Доктор.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят хмыкает, поджимает губы, вздыхает.  
\- Ей дали второй ноль, Док. Слыхал?  
\- Кто не слыхал-то, - отвечает Доктор.  
\- Она бешеная, - еще тише говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Она нарвется.  
Доктор хмурится.  
\- Она умная девка, - говорит он. - Она знаешь, какая спокойная, когда до дела доходит. Не знаешь! А плохо это. Ты вот психуешь не по теме, а если бы ты посмотрела ее отчеты...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят резко пытается сесть, дергает наручники, кричит:  
\- Отцепи меня, идиот! Что ты понимаешь!..  
\- Вот я так и думал, - бормочет Доктор, быстро делая ей укол в плечо. - Любовь никого еще до добра не доводила, но чтобы до психушки... Ничего, милая, - продолжает он, укладывая обмякшую ноль ноль пятьдесят на подушку, - ничего, мы тебе дадим вкусных таблеточек, будешь у меня как новенькая...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят его не слышит.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят спит, и ей снится, как она тонет в густом грязно-желтом тумане.


	29. разъезжаются гости домой

_28-29/10/2011, ночь_

\- Мило, - говорит ноль ноль двенадцать, опираясь локтем на руль и приложив телефон к уху. - значит, докладываю. Первый маячок, как вы сами прекрасно можете видеть, пошел. И это баба в вечернем платье и в шубе и четыре охранника при ней. Гора покупок, хочу вам сказать, но только одна подходит по размеру. Грузятся в большой такой гробик на колесиках, думаю, что бронированный.  
\- Сможешь за ними? - спрашивает ноль сорок два.  
\- Пробки рассосались, - отвечает ноль ноль двенадцать, ухмыляясь. - Чего не смочь-то. Полетели, временно отбой.  
Она отключается, а ноль двадцать поворачивается к ноль сорок два и говорит:  
\- А что они будут делать, если там больше четырех лотов нужной величины?  
Ноль сорок два пожимает плечами.  
Экран пищит.  
\- Второй пошел, - выдыхает ноль двадцать.  
\- Этот мой, - говорит ноль ноль тринадцать и взмахом руки останавливает полуразвалившуюся “девятку”.  
\- Шеф, - говорит он без акцента, - видишь тот бумер? Моя сука решила меня кинуть. Если не потеряешь, полтора косаря твои.  
\- Два, - говорит бомбила.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать ржет, садится в машину, захлопывает за собой дверь.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, мужик, - говорит он, - вот и ремня у тебя в машине нет, если что - сразу закопают, да?  
Ноль двадцать и ноль сорок два переглядываются, и ноль сорок два снижает громкость этого канала связи до шепота.  
Проходит еще несколько минут, и экран пищит снова.  
\- Последний пошел, - говорит ноль ноль тридцать три, - этот мой. Пятерка осталась любоваться красотами Большого.  
Он резко отключается.  
\- В каком смысле? - недоуменно моргая, говорит ноль сорок два. - Какими красотами?  
\- Ты как маленький, - говорит ноль двадцать. - А если его продали из-под полы где-нибудь за сценой? Надо же все проверить!


	30. once a thief

_28-29/10/2011, ночь_

\- У меня пустышка, - говорит ноль ноль двенадцать. - Какая-то херня, не то ваза, не то статуя, боюсь даже сказать. Баба поставила ее на постамент у лестницы и довольна. Что у остальных?  
\- Молчат, - говорит ноль сорок два.  
\- Я не молчу, - прорезается ноль ноль тридцать три. - Я у загородного дома, подозреваю тоже пустышку. Что у нас у тринадцатого?  
\- Кружат по центру, - говорит ноль двадцать. - Дюжина, возвращайся, я тебя наведу.

Ноль ноль тринадцать подъезжает к офисному небоскребу, отпускает таксиста, подходит к стеклянным дверям. Ноль ноль двенадцать отлепляется от колонны.  
\- Магнитная карточка нужна, - говорит она. - Вспомним молодость, братец?  
Ноль тринадцать ухмыляется.  
\- Не все ты подзабыла, сидючи в офисе, систа?  
Ноль ноль двенадцать пихает его кулаком в бок.  
\- Мы входим, - говорит она для тех, кто сидит в Офисе. - Если что, выпейте за нас водки. Или спирта.  
\- Или и того, и другого, - подхватывает ноль ноль тринадцать.

Ноль сорок два смотрит на монитор.  
\- Вошли, - говорит он. - Сейчас будет жарко.


	31. anticlimax

_29/10/2011, утро_

Ноль восемь встречает ноль ноль тринадцать в аэропорту.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать отдает ей большую коробку, получает в обмен свой мобильник и идет к стоянке такси, на ходу выбирая номер в телефонной книжке.  
\- Да, мама, я скоро приеду, - говорит он, заворачивая за угол.  
Ноль восемь еще несколько секунд смотрит в ту сторону, куда он ушел, потом поудобнее перехватывает коробку и идет к машине. Через полчаса она уже спускается в помещение архивов.  
Профессор выкатывается ей навстречу.  
\- Что у нас тут? - спрашивает он.  
\- Сувенир от “Корпорации Бессмертие”, - говорит ноль восемь. - Очередное оружие конца света или что-то типа. Я не проверяла.  
\- И за эту штуку положили сорок четвертого? - спрашивает Профессор, забирая у нее коробку. - Печально это.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Он не хотел обратно в поле, - неожиданно для себя говорит она. - И мне не сказал, почему. И никто мне не...  
Она грустно улыбается, не закончив предложение, отводит глаза.  
Профессор смотрит на нее несколько секунд снизу вверх, потом, решившись, предлагает:  
\- Сейчас я запротоколирую и расскажу, хорошо? Чаю хочешь?  
\- А кофе... - хрипло начинает ноль восемь, откашливается, повторяет. - А кофе у вас есть?


	32. любовь есть всепобеждающая сила

_29/10/2011, день_

\- В каком смысле, не могу с ней поговорить? - спрашивает ноль ноль двенадцать свистящим шепотом. - Док, ты сам-то в порядке? Голова не болит? А то ведь я могу и устроить!..  
\- Ты зарываешься, деточка, - негромко говорит Доктор.  
Они стоят у входа в медблок, Доктор перегораживает дверной проем, ноль ноль двенадцать прикидывает, как проще попасть внутрь, и не пора ли уже доставать огнестрел.  
\- Я зарываюсь? Я...  
\- Что тут происходит? - спрашивает Хозяйка, как всегда появляясь из ниоткуда.  
\- Он не пускает меня к полтиннику! - тихо восклицает ноль ноль двенадцать, поворачиваясь к ней. - А полтинник там, одна! У нее же!..  
Доктор пожимает плечами.  
\- Не пускаю - значит, так надо. Что за детский сад вообще?  
Хозяйка переводит тяжелый взгляд с Доктора на ноль ноль двенадцать и обратно.  
\- И что же у нас с агентом ноль ноль пятьдесят? - спрашивает она наконец.  
\- Агент ноль ноль пятьдесят находится в тяжелом состоянии, - ядовито отвечает Доктор, - потому что не смогла спокойно пережить переход агента ноль ноль двенадцать на полевую работу. Агент ноль ноль пятьдесят находится в уверенности, что агент ноль ноль двенадцать не способна на принятие рациональных и взвешенных решений в рамках полевой работы, когда дело касается ее собственной безопасности.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать слушает его с открытым ртом.  
\- Я, - говорит она, когда он замолкает, - я... Она...  
\- Три минуты, - говорит Хозяйка. - И ни полсекундой больше. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
Доктор смотрит на Хозяйку, как будто она только что лишила его последних остатков веры в человечество.  
\- Агент ноль ноль пятьдесят спит, - говорит он упрямо.  
\- Доктор, - говорит Хозяйка. - Я пока что еще начальник надо всей это богадельней, в том числе и над медблоком. Это не просьба. Это приказ.  
Доктор неохотно отходит в сторону. Ноль ноль двенадцать исчезает за дверью.  
Доктор хочет что-то сказать, Хозяйка останавливает его нетерпеливым жестом.  
\- У тебя там в палате сейчас, Док, - говорит она тихо, - два моих лучших агента. И если ты не сделаешь так, чтобы они обе были через месяц как новенькие, то я буду очень расстроена. Вопросы есть?  
Доктор качает головой.  
Хозяйка кивает и уходит.


	33. ноль восемь пишет пост

_29/10/2011, вечер_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за дизайн огромная благодарность [Каргоне](http://kargona.livejournal.com/)!


	34. безбрежней и медлительней империй

_30/10/2011, день_

Ноль четыре заходит в кабинет Хозяйки, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.  
\- Садитесь, - говорит ему Хозяйка.  
Ноль четыре отодвигает стул от стола, садится, складывает руки на коленях.  
\- Итак, - говорит Хозяйка, - вы у нас как, обживаетесь? Нормативы сдаете?  
Ноль четыре беспомощно оглядывается на сидящую на подоконнике ноль восемь.  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Я вчера вечером была у Доктора, - говорит она. - И Доктор сказал мне, цитирую: "Идите в жопу со своими нормативами, не видите, не до вас сейчас?"  
Хозяйка приподнимает правую бровь.  
\- А что потом? - спрашивает она с интересом.  
\- Потом, - говорит ноль восемь, - он конечно опомнился и долго-долго извинялся. Еще спрашивал, нет ли у меня неконтролируемого желания убить кого-нибудь. Я ему объяснила, что прекрасно контролирую все свои желания.  
\- И что же нормативы? - уточняет Хозяйка.  
\- Договорились, что коллега все пройдет на следующей неделе.  
\- Очень хорошо, - говорит Хозяйка. - А что у нас, собственно, с работой? Что вы думаете про Сирию?  
\- Сирия - это надолго, - говорит ноль четыре. - Минимум на два года.  
Хозяйка прищуривается.  
\- А вот коллеги пишут, что через полгода... - начинает она, кивая на толстую папку с отчетом.  
\- Коллеги, - с жаром перебивает ее ноль четыре, - при всем моем к ним уважении, не учитывают...  
Ноль восемь прикрывает глаза и медленно глубоко дышит: вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.  
Наконец, Хозяйка резко говорит:  
\- Я вас поняла. Завтра отчет мне на стол, - она кивает ноль четыре, поворачивается к ноль восемь. - А если кто-то из коллег будет себя плохо вести...  
\- ...Вы, - подхватывает ноль восемь, - пожалуйста не пытайтесь решить проблему сразу разворотом и с ноги, хорошо? Подойдите сначала ко мне, поговорим.  
Ноль четыре нервно сглатывает, говорит:  
\- Да, конечно, - и выходит из кабинета, споткнувшись на пороге.  
Хозяйка качает головой.  
\- Думаешь, выживет? - спрашивает она.  
\- Не уверена, - говорит ноль восемь. - На него тринадцатый хищно смотрит, не к добру. А жалко будет, да?  
Хозяйка снова качает головой и возвращается к изучению бумаг.


	35. лекарство от скуки

_15/11/2011_

\- Извините, - говорит ноль восемь, - не хотела вас напугать. У вас все в порядке?  
Ноль четыре затравленно оглядывается.  
\- Нет, нет, что вы, - говорит он. - Все в порядке. Просто у некоторых наших коллег... Своеобразное чувство юмора, понимаете?  
Ноль восемь смотрит на него с интересом.  
\- У некоторых наших коллег? А можно попросить вас уточнить, у кого именно? И в чем это чувство юмора проявляется?  
Ноль четыре резко краснеет, бормочет невнятные извинения и выскакивает из переговорки.

\- У меня вопрос, - говорит ноль восемь. - Ко всем.  
Ноль тридцать три и ноль сорок два разворачиваются к ней; ноль двадцать приподнимает взгляд от клавиатуры, не переставая печатать; ноль двадцать восемь продолжает еле слышно подпевать музыке в наушниках; ноль ноль семь широко улыбается в экран компьютера; ноль ноль пять и ноль ноль тринадцать по-прежнему тихо переругиваются над полуразобранным вальтером, но теперь они это делают вполоборота к ноль восемь.  
\- Снимите с него наушники, пожалуйста, - говорит ноль восемь.  
После небольшой потасовки наушники оказываются в дальнем углу комнаты под обогревателем, ноль двадцать восемь хмурится в чашку с кофе, ноль ноль тринадцать опять сидит на своем месте, довольно ухмыляясь.  
\- Ну, - говорит он, - что за вопрос?  
Ноль восемь обводит комнату грустным взглядом.  
\- Кто из вас опять обижает нового коллегу? - спрашивает она.  
После секундной паузы все поворачиваются к ноль ноль тринадцать.  
Тот закатывает глаза.  
\- Вы с ума сошли! - заявляет он. - Я его обижаю? Да если хотите знать, это он...  
Ноль восемь поджимает губы.  
\- Что ты сделал? - спрашивает она.  
\- Я? Я его всего-то пригласил поужинать вместе! Слышали бы вы, что он мне ответил!..  
Ноль восемь проводит ладонью по лицу, бормочет: “Нет, это без меня”, - разворачивается, уходит.


	36. retrieval-2

_28/11/2011_

\- У тебя не возникает ощущение deja vu? - спрашивает ноль ноль двенадцать, вытирая нож о рубашку на трупе.  
\- У меня сейчас одно ощущение, - говорит голос ноль пятьдесят у нее в правом ухе, - что я бы с удовольствием дала твоему брату по морде. Чтобы неповадно было больше попадаться.  
Ноль ноль двенадцать морщится.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - говорит она, - что эту часть программы тут уже выполнили без тебя.  
Ноль пятьдесят вздыхает.  
\- Да уж не сомневаюсь, - отвечает она уныло. - Значит, смотри, за этим коридором должен быть разворот...


	37. тяжелая наследственность

_30/11/2011, раннее утро_

Ноль восемь просыпается от противного ощущения тошноты. Она вскакивает, несется в туалет, падает на колени перед унитазом, откидывая вверх сиденье, и ее долго и громко тошнит вчерашним ужином.  
Когда основная волна тошноты проходит, ноль восемь садится на пятки, кладет руку на стульчак, упирается лбом в тыльную сторону ладони и некоторое время тяжело дышит.  
Потом она встает, спускает воду, вытирает рот предплечьем, содрогается от отвращения, идет в ванную, долго моет руки, чистит зубы, умывается.  
\- Опять, - говорит она своему отражению в зеркале. - Второй день подряд. Сколько мо...  
Именно в этот момент ее внезапно осеняет.  
Ноль восемь еще секунд тридцать смотрит в зеркало, потом медленно идет на кухню, отцепляет телефон от зарядки, открывает календарь, медленно сосредоточенно считает.  
Наконец она бросает телефон обратно на столешницу, опускается на табурет, закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Нет, - говорит она приглушенно, то ли всхлипывая, то ли истерически смеясь, - вы только подумайте. Вся, вся в мамочку!..

_конец_


End file.
